youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Mayo
Patrick Thomas Tarmey, better known online as Patty Mayo, is an American entrepreneur, YouTube prankster and actor residing in Southern California. Patty is best known for his bounty hunting series and stringing vlogs, in addition to his series portraying himself as a sheriff in Oregon. Insofar as his non-pseudonymic identity credibly appears to be Patrick Thomas Tarmey, Mayo may be the former owner of Boston businesses Paramotor Tours, Abington Airsoft and Abington Zombie Apocolypse, under the name. It is speculated that these business were sold or reorganized under different management upon Mayo's relocation to California. History Early Days Patty Mayo joined YouTube on November 12, 2013https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEYLdM2bdhmw-TS3c0TjFNw/about and spent the following two years producing roughly a dozen reasonably popular prank videos. Common speculation is that after Mayo began to experience significant demonetization issues affecting his earnings, he elected to begin a video series depicting his engagement in the duties of a Fugitive Recovery Agent (a.k.a "Bail Enforcement Agent" or "bounty hunter"). Mayo states in the series that his work as a bounty hunter is "one of the first jobs as an adult I ever had..." Mayo entitled the series, and later branded sociable merchandise, as the "Southland Bounty Hunters" franchise, likely in reference to the geographic locale of southern California in which the show is set. The general synopsis for the series is various predicaments where Patty Mayo is engaging in the apprehension of fugitives from justice (under bail and awaiting trial) or the repossession of property used as collateral to secure bail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IgS8cnP-YQ& Rise in Popularity Bringing along his longtime girlfriend Kayla as a camerawoman, Thomas began producing 10-20 minute episodes centering around the work involved in finding and apprehending bail fugitives, bond violators, and repossessing property. This series is seemingly exalting the exotic nature of the bounty profession. Episodes show evidence of average or above-average quality filming, editing, and finishing. All of this is likely to be directly attributable to Mayo's drastically rising view and subscriber count for his channel throughout the summer months of 2017. In early June of 2017, Patty Mayo jointly collaborated in some videos with fellow YouTuber DeMar "Bounty Hunter D." This collaboration, along with the dynamics of the two YouTubers as they executed the duties of Fugitive Recovery Agents together in the videos, including frequent seemingly dangerous scenarios that the YouTubers find themselves in, is likely to have led to an increase in viewership. By the later parts of the Summer of 2017, Patty Mayo had earned the followership of one million subscribers. According to Patty Mayo's own Twitter account, it was clear that the duo had briefly parted ways after a personal or professional dispute amongst each other. Nevertheless, they publicly reunited, resolving any aforementioned malice, in November of 2017.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k?t=2m40s Current Events Patty Mayo's video output has reduced significantly in the latter half of November, 2017. This may be due to a number of extrinsic as well as internal issues in the YouTuber's personal life. Patty Mayo reported a paroxysmally appearing illness related to injuries he sustained in the course of his work. Patty Mayo decided to take a break from the videos and possibly any other professional endeavors to provide himself time to recover.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k?t=6m14s Secondly, he and Kayla had simultaneously begun production of a live show related to their part-time work as stringers, documenting their attempts to capture footage of dangerous events and natural disasters in California.https://youtu.be/55TkE7aGis0?t=59s Patty Mayo is also engaged in promoting products and advertising using his presence on social platforms, including indoor playsets for homes. After his hiatus and recovery appeared to be completed, Patty Mayo's channel is now focused on his produced DBSO series where he plays a Sheriff in Central Oregon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W84KNiQduI Equipment Patty Mayo generally appears in videos wearing Southland Bounty Hunters clothing merchandise, augmented through the inclusion of various levels of body armor and weaponry. He wears a badge upon his vest indicating he is a "Bail Enforcement Agent" or, most recently, "Sheriff's Deputy". In terms of vehicles, Mayo has been known to drive both a blacked-out Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor equipped with limited ELS lights and a spotlight, as well as a black Dodge truck equipped with a video communications/surveillance suite, or locking detainee compartment, in lieu of a flatbed.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k? It is alleged that, initially, he did not possess permission from a California Commissioner to run his CVPI's ELS light, however he obtained the proper clearance sometime in the early life of his channel. In his videos as a Sheriff's Deputy, Patty Mayo drives a Ford Police Utility Interceptor with equipment, electronics, and weapons therein. It is also equipped with ELS lights. Commercial Sponsorship Since his early days, Patty Mayo has been sponsored by Leo Green , a company whose support he has purportedly credited as being invaluable for funding the switch from prank videos to more serious videos. He has also received smaller sponsorships from companies like EvoGimbals who occasionally supply him with gear, and Manscaped.com. Personal Life Mayo's longtime girlfriend Kayla plays a significant role in the channel's operation as being a camerawoman for the series. Kayla also seems to assist in major behind-the-scenes administrative work and further, as is indicated in some videos involving the search of female arresteeshttps://www.backstage.com/casting/cops-style-faux-reality-show-171351/ Patty Mayo also runs a second channel with more intimate content related to his personal life called "Extra Mayo".https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuddYHZED-yE-DBtImJRf0w Though much of the content is related to his life with his girlfriend Kayla, members of Mayo's family occasionally make cameo appearances. Controversy When Patty Mayo first created videos relating to his job as a Sheriff's Deputy, there was speculation regarding the legitimacy of the content. The Oregon Sheriff's Office has come out to state that Patty Mayo is not affiliated with them https://oregonsheriffs.org/youtuber-patty-mayo-is-not-affiliated-with-oregon-sheriffs-offices/ and Patty himself has since stated that the DBSO videos are produced content and he is not associated with any Sheriff's offices aside from alerting them about filming dates.https://www.ktvz.com/news/redmond-youtuber-has-hit-sheriff-s-office-reality-show-1/973039890 Patty has also admitted that all of the videos he created with Bounty Hunter D were also staged (besides one).https://twitter.com/PattyMayoTV/status/1086342159933079553 Some moderately watched videos and commonly referred-to evidence forming the basis of the claims against the veracity of Mayo's depicted life, are included below: *Former Police Officer purpotedly proves Patty's series to be a scripted drama *A speculative offer of proof as to Patty Mayo's Illegitimacy *Possibly his old Linkedin profile *Possibly his old Twitter account *A reuploaded Vimeo clip *An Enterprise News article *A Fox News article *Another Enterprise News article *Tarmey, Corp. business website *Abington Zombie Apocolypse Vimeo clip *A Boston Globe news article Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: September 25, 2017. *2 Million Subscribers: June 5, 2018. *3 Million Subscribers: August 4, 2018. *4 Million Subscribers: October 13, 2018. References This page was created on December 4, 2017 by Eizen. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers